Oh no!
by A sleepless night in loves arm
Summary: Kagome Higarashi is not a problem child. She didn't do any thing bad. She never hit or bit. So tell me what did she do to desever losing her best friend AND her her mom. This day couldn't get much worse. I think I spoke to soon.
1. Chapter 1

I had a writers block what was I suppose to do but I'm coming back with a bang!

A.Day.In.The.Life.Of.Kagome

"Aw man. You're leaving to America?" A ten year old girl sighed.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry Kagome-Chan." The young boy next to her sobbed. "My dad owns a company and it's moving to Pennsylvania." He choked out. Kagome was a beautiful young girl. She had hair as black a midnight that crept down her back while glistening in the rainy afternoon pour. Her silvery-blue eyes shimmered with the tears she was trying to hold back but she was failing to do. She was smart and small for her age. Kagome's personality was always bubbly and happy-go-lucky but that all changed today.

"Aw Inuyasha! I'll miss you." Kagome clung one last time in a back breaking hug and she allowed long steamy tears roll down her cheeks.

"I promise you right here and now Kagome I'll see you again and soon too. Now don't forget ok?" Kagome nodded. With anther set of good byes he left. 'I promise' was still ringing in her head. She walked home in the rain and walked into her house.

"Mom?" She paused for a minute to listen "Mom! Hm I guess she isn't home." The house was unusually silent. She walked over to the answering machine and played the messages.

"Hey Kagome its Sango. Call me when you can. Bye!" The girly voice said as message toned out. Kagome giggled as the next message played.

"Hello Ms.Higarashi. This is Dr.Ochibi. Please call me at 690-2132. Thank you." The female voice was cut off. Kagome was confused. Why would a doctor be calling her house? Then it hit her. Her mom wasn't home.

She franticly dialed the phone number.

"Hello?" A voice picked up.

"Hi is this Dr.Ochibi?" Kagome said

"Yes it is. I'm assuming you must be Kagome?" Dr.Ochibi said

"What happened? Why did you call?" She panicked.

"I'm sorry to say this honey but I have some bad news." The doctor said.

"Please tell me this isn't about my mom is it?" Kagome tried and remind calm.

"I'm sorry. You're mother was in a deadly car accident." She stopped to let it sink in. "We tried every thing we could. I'm really sorry." Kagome fell to the floor silently sobbing. She didn't have any other family other than her brother and he was 25 years old and probably wouldn't want to take her in.

"No this is all a lie. You're playing with my mind. Where is my mom?" She asked

"I'm sorry I don't play games with a client." She said. Kagome hung up and the light blue phone exploded as it hit the wall. She silently watched it shatter into a million different pieces. She got up and ran out of the house into the rain and ran down the side walk to her friend's house. Kagome warily rang the door bell as the door open she knew it was ok and fell into a little girls arms. Sango was Kagome's age only she was much taller and had brownish-chestnut hair with chocolate eyes that was shimmering with curiosity. Why was her friend in her arms sobbing? Kagome slowly stopped crying and drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Sango lifted her while shutting the brown door and carried her to Sango's room and undressed her and put her in warm clothing. Sango lightly put Kagome in her bed, covered her up and left.

The light warmth dance across Kagome's face as the sun light poured though the small window. The shallow smell of tomato soup breezed through the air. Kagome's eyes softly fluttered open. She slowly sat up to see Sango with her arms crossed and her eyes shut. She was sleeping against the wall. Her head was bowed and in a weird position. (like Inuyasha would) Kagome quickly got up ignoring the white hot searing pain that hit her head.

Kagome tried to shake her awake. Sango's eyes brook open.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked looking a little confused. Kagome tried to speak but when nothing came out she froze. She tried yet anther time and still nothing came out. By the forth time she tried she gave up with a frustrated cry. "Kagome I know you might be mad at me but this is no way to show it. Tell me what's going on." Sango said sadly. Kagome shook her head and once again tried to speak out. Nothing came out just a silent cry.

'What's going on? Why can't I talk?' Kagome was going 40 mph trying to figure out what happened. Kagome mouthed pen and paper twice. Sango got up ran out of the room and as fast as she left she came back. Kagome instantly started writing.

\I can't talk Sango. I don't know how but I can't talk. Inuyasha gone and mom died yesterday. She was in a fatal car accident. / The throbbing pain echoed though her head. \ARGH MY HEAD/ Sango read the quick and scratchy notes and burst out in tears.

"Auntie Karoi is-is gone?" Sango hugged Kagome. Kagome fell limp in Sango's arms. "MOM! COME QUICK!" Sango yelled for her mom as she came running up the stairs.

"What is it?" She asked Sango.

"Kagome can't talk and she isn't breathing mom!" Sango cried out. Her mom took Kagome and called 911.

Wow that took forever to write just to let you know I'm back and I'm going to be here for a while so phttt on all you who hate me. Okaii so there a lot here tell me what you think PEACE!


	2. Inuyasha is back!

Last time : "Auntie Karoi is-is gone?" Sango hugged Kagome. Kagome fell limp in Sango's arms. "MOM! COME QUICK!" Sango yelled for her mom as she came running up the stairs.

"What is it?" She asked Sango.

"Kagome can't talk and she isn't breathing mom!" Sango cried out. Her mom took Kagome and called 911.

Now:

'What is this pain? Why can't I breathe? Why can't I talk? Did I commit a deadly sin? Why is mom and Yashy gone? WHY ME!?' Thoughts flooded Kagome's mind. She couldn't tell where she was when a sudden burst of air filled her lungs. It was like she was being born again. She wanted to fall back in her mind and sleep but she knew if she did that she would pass on. What would it matter though? No one loved her enough to stay alive or to stay in town.

Breath filled her lungs again hoping she would breathe for her self. Kagome took the breath and slowly her surroundings became clear. It wasn't a black hole any more but a mere car. Pain seared her inside and out. Slowly she opened her eyes. This wasn't just any car but it was a hospital. She wasn't in a car. She was on a bed with an air mask to her face. She opened her mouth trying to form her lips into the words she wanted to speak. Her voice failed to compile. Her room reeked of a stench that came from the dead. She looked around for a buzzer or something that would tell a nurse that she was here and also awake.

Kagome found Sango once again at the bed side sleeping. Kagome tried yelling and screaming. Nothing seamed to come out. When she finally found the buzzer she pushed it several times hoping some one would come in and fast. About thirteen nurses and doctors poured into the room. They where amazed to she the young child sitting up and staring right at them holding the button. She tried again to form words with her mouth but still nothing but a mere high pitched meep came about.

'Why can't I talk!?'

"How can this be!?" On doctor shouted.

"She shouldn't even be up let alone thinking!" The other doctors exclaimed. Kagome glanced around trying to figure out what happened. Sango got up and stared at Kagome with glazed eyes. She pushed through the doctors and nurses and grabbed at Kagome and hugged full heartily.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome." Sango whimpered like a lost puppy. Sango's eyes pouring hot tears on to Kagome's hospital gown. Kagome just sat oblivious to Sango and patted her back. "Kagome they told me you would die. They said to me you wouldn't make it because of the time you had stopped breathing. They said you brain would be fried. I told them you would make it! Can you talk?" Sango hit a hard subject. Tears sprang into Kagome's eyes. She shook her head slowly. Nothing seemed so

painful any more. The thought of never talking again was painful.

6 years AFTER losing her voice.

This was it. Kagome got dress in her large bed room. Her dreams shattered. She loosely swung her arm around and into the nice blue sweater. 6 years now her mom had passed and 6 years since she lose her voice. The doctors could never figure out why. She passed the door and grabbed her back pack spun around gave her older brother a kiss and left. Kagome had heard they where getting new kids at school. One was really hot she was also told.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled waving at Kagome. She smiled and went to her side. "Good morning honey!" Sango smiled big. Kagome wrote out thank you on a pad she kept in her pocket. Sango spun around twirling her new pink skirt. Her hair pulled straight back in a pony-tail. Kagome sighed and shook her head. Kagome and Sango where getting ready to cross a street when a car came crashing around the bend. Kagome didn't notice in time to stop and get out of the way. She stood paralyzed in fear.

"KAGOME!!!! MOVE!!!" Sango yelled in panic. A boy leaped out and grabbed Kagome in a flash and fell back to the ground. Calmly he set Kagome down who was still shaking and frozen. Tears spilled down the side of her face.

"You should be a bit more careful!" The boy screamed at her. Kagome winced. "Won't you even say thank you?! I just saved you're life you baka!" He screamed again when a hard knock come from the back of his head.

"Who do you think you are!?" Sango yelled. "She a freaking MUTE! She can't say thank you!" Sango grabbed Kagome's shaking hands off her ears. She pulled the frightened girl off the ground and hugged her. Kagome pulled out her pad and started writing.

/ thank you thank you thank you thank you. I'm sooooo sorry. Thank you very very much/ She scribbled down fast. / I'm Kagome and you are/

"I'm Inuyasha. Look I'm sorry for yelling at you. You just could have gotten REALLY hurt." He sighed and held out a clawed hand to shake. "I swear haven't I meet you before?"

/ Not that I remember. / But in truth she remembered to well. 'I promise' rang through her head.

"Kagome right?" Kagome nodded. "Well I was 10 when I left Japan for Pennsylvania. Then I heard Auntie Karoi had passed and then I heard my friend died of suffocation so………how would I know you right?" Kagome shook in fear. Her mom was brought up. A rather touchy subject. She bowed her head and sobbed. "Oh no why are you crying!?" He panicked.

/ My mom's name was Karoi. She died in a car accident. I lost my voice then. I also was 10. I went into the hospital because I couldn't breath. /

END!!


End file.
